


carve a message into me (i'm yours)

by thanatopis



Series: honey pot genji au [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Present!Hanzo, Sibling Incest, Young!Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Genji has never been an ounce of shy when it has come to other sexual partners and voicing his wants, but Hanzo is different. Hanzo is the only person Genji is actively trying to impress and gain the approve of all the time.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	carve a message into me (i'm yours)

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in my other fic that Genji's first time with Hanzo in this 'verse had been when he was seventeen. 
> 
> This is how it went down.
> 
> You're welcome, sinners.

_Finally_ , is all Genji can think when Hanzo wrestles him down onto the ground. His hands are like brand marks where they rest upon his skin, hot and burning, fingers calloused from years of practice with katanas and bows. It offers an opposing texture against Genji’s skin, one that seen far less battles, one that feels almost criminal because it’s just too good.

Genji laughs, delighted and smug as Hanzo roughly maneuvers his body into a position that he desires.

They’re in their own designated wing of Shimada castle, solely for their own entertainment and living purposes, and while privacy is not an issue, anyone given how important the issue is, could see Genji with his pants around his ankles, spread open, waiting for his brother’s cock to finally fuck him like he's always wanted.

And Hanzo _will_ fuck him. There is no doubt.

Hanzo’s hands feel like someone possessed over his skin. They fondle over every inch of Genji: the alluring curve of his back, where his tattoo will reside when he comes of age next year, the lithe flanks of his sides, his muscular thighs, his ass, which Genji has been told on many occasions such as this one, is a gift from god.

Genji arches into the touches, straining his back out showing how badly he aches for this. His cock is heavy between his thighs, where translucent liquid beads at the head, and he has to restrain himself from reaching down and stroking like he normally does. He won’t touch his cock at all if he can help it. The longer he can prolong his orgasm, the longer he can have Hanzo bring it to him.

God knows when another opportunity like this will arise again.

Getting Hanzo this worked up to finally give in took years of careful planning on Genji’s part. He had been the farthest from subtle about his perversions—and perversions his desires were when he often envisioned Hanzo between his legs instead of the actual person giving him pleasure.

Genji's nails claw down the tatami floors when large, slender fingers dip into the crack of his ass. He is already wet and prepared from his teasing this morning, pondering in bed just how Hanzo might react with Genji’s new plan of attack.

Genji whines and buries his face into the floor when Hanzo’s fingers glide over his rim, gathering the wetness over his fingers and presses relentlessly against his asshole. His back erupts in little electric shivers that has Genji quivering, mouth gaping open, tongue lolling against the inside of his cheek, because Hanzo’s fingers are _right there_ —smoothing over the most sensitive part of him—and it’s only the beginning.

Swallowing the accumulating saliva gathering inside his mouth, Genji lets out a low grunt, rocking his hips sinfully slow, trying to get those fingers deep inside. Hanzo is stubborn however, and just continues to frustratingly rub and toy at the pucker of skin, tracing around the rim, dipping in, but never enough to breach inside.

Hanzo is a _monster—_ a sadistic, power seeking _monster_.

“Anija,” Genji breathes, trying to keep a certain type of dignity about himself in front of Hanzo while he’s like this. It’s nerve-wracking, just a bit, to be the sole focus of such a man’s blatant focus and attention.

Genji has never been an ounce of shy when it has come to other sexual partners and voicing his wants, but Hanzo is different. Hanzo is the only person Genji is actively trying to impress and gain the approve of all the time.

“Anija, _please_ ,” Genji begs on a hoarse whisper, biting his bottom lip to keep his moans at bay, though that doesn’t stop him from widening the stance of his thighs, and presenting himself like the most common of brothel whores trying to earn a living. Genji feels his face heat as he turns his head, looking back from over the curve of his shoulder to see Hanzo watching him with those dark, bottomless eyes.

Even here, doing this, there’s still something held restrained within his older brother. Genji wants to unleash it—wants with a desperation that scares him because he’s so used to getting what he wants, but Hanzo is an outlier for many of his rules. It's both refreshing and infuriating.

Hanzo stares down at Genji with an air of superiority and imperiousness that strikes a profound cord deep within Genji, revealing a kink he didn't think he previously had.

The lines of who exactly is in control is drawn clear in the sand. Hanzo is still fully dressed, _montsuki_ still perfectly in place from his afternoon meetings, while Genji is vulnerable and bare. His cock twitches at the knowledge, at the obvious power play currently happening—how he has absolutely _no say_. Genji finds he doesn’t mind not being in control when it’s his brother pulling at his strings.

“I have such a shameless little brother,” Hanzo begins in an indifferent drawl, teeth clicking in disapproval. “Only seventeen, and yet you have desires and wants that outweigh your age. Father spoiled you far too much, Genji. I won’t make the same mistake.”

Two of Hanzo’s fingers drive in then, and despite Genji taking extra measures to prepare himself, the stretch still overwhelms him.

Genji gasps and succeeds in not pulling his hips away at the unexpected intrusion. Hanzo’s fingers are bigger than his own, and he allows for Genji to adjust before Hanzo’s pulling them out and twisting right back into him with a corkscrew motion. Genji gives a shuddery gasp when Hanzo starts pumping, moving his fingers with a purposeful, intense persistence.

Already it feels too good. Genji ruts back into it, moaning each time he pushes back and swirls his hips. He reaches around as best he can to claw his hand in the fabrics of Hanzo’s robes, anchoring them closer together until he can feel the hard press of Hanzo's cock against his ass.

“ _Ah_ —anija, put it in,” Genji urges, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth.

He reluctantly releases Hanzo’s robes and rests the same hand on the meaty curve of his ass to spread his cheeks in a crude show of subservience, hoping that it is enough to get Hanzo to give in. Genji delights when Hanzo’s nostrils flare.

Hanzo recovers quickly, maddeningly enough. His brow rises, eyes caught on the show Genji’s made, utterly bemused like he's fond of Genji humiliating himself like this for him.

“Such a little slut,” Hanzo taunts, cruel twist to his mouth that doubles as a grin. “Who even taught you to behave like this?”

Genji doesn’t answer because Hanzo _finally_ relents. 

Loosening his _obi_ , Hanzo easily drawls out his cock and gives it a few leisure strokes.

Genji’s eyes are simply seized by the erotic movement. He takes in how beautiful Hanzo’s cock is, how it arches straight up, parallel to the trail of dark hair leading up towards his belly button, how the veins are defined and pulsing where they reside under the skin. Genji mourns that he can’t take Hanzo both in his ass and mouth at the same time. His mouth waters longingly just watching the head disappear slowly inside Hanzo’s fist.

The first touch against Genji’s hyper sensitive skin has him keening high in his throat. The teasing press of Hanzo’s cockhead is scorching, dragging and slipping back and forth along his crack, nudging against his balls and perineum in a maddening drawl. Hanzo kneads at Genji’s ass, filling handfuls of plump rump, squeezing and lifting, smacking in punishment when Genji’s impatience makes him push back, grinding Hanzo’s dick up against his low stomach.

Hanzo humors him, allows Genji his wants before he bares down onto his body, snagging a fist into the thick of Genji’s hair and forcing his head down onto the floor as he lifts his hips, and pushes into Genji inch by inch.

Genji cries out on a shaky whimper, arching his hips up in a severe angle to receive Hanzo’s cock better. He stretches Genji better than any toy. Hanzo is blistering and so hard inside of him that Genji loses his train of thought for a moment at the sheer sensation that assaults his synapse. Hanzo's breath is incredibly thin behind him as he smooths a hand reverently over Genji’s curved back, before grabbing his shoulder and thrusting him back savagely onto his cock.

“Oh fuck,” Genji hisses, nails digging into the tatami, mouth gaping open on a gasp. The base of Hanzo’s cock flares Genji’s hole, prompting a sudden burn that isn’t too unpleasant when Hanzo finally bottoms out. Genji’s breath stutters when Hanzo grinds in deep, finding that place inside that sets him on fire.

He hears Hanzo chuckling, deep and rich behind him, can picture the arrogantly satisfied crooked grin he wears as he unmakes Genji piece by piece and takes relish in doing so.

“Anija—ah— _please_ —”

While this is what Genji wanted, it’s hardly enough.

Hanzo huffs, spread hands running over his hips and settling solidly over the flare where his iliac crest dips. Genji knows what comes next, holds his breath for it in anticipation. He releases it in a gush when Hanzo roughly begins to move him, piercing him over and over again in an increasing staccato rhythm that has Genji positively shaking with need.

He growls like an animal possessed when Hanzo embeds a hand in his hair and pulls him back by the roots like Genji is nothing more than a glorified doll solely for fucking. The thought shouldn’t make him as hot as it does, but Genji’s groaning for it like he’ll die if Hanzo stops, loving that Hanzo’s bending him into another bow to wield.

Their hips meet again and again, the loud smack battering and vicious with their eager chase after pleasure. Hanzo’s hand snakes around Genji’s throat, gripping him sure and tight so that each breath is difficult and taxing, making Genji feel deliciously lightheaded with the redirect of blood flow.

Genji whines like a simpering housewife when Hanzo’s lips settle near the sensitive spot near his ear, fanning his hot breath over the skin, making Genji’s lashes flutter wildly.

“What’s the matter little brother?” Hanzo mocks, silky and alluring. He thrusts slow and intently, pressing down against Genji’s body until he threatens to smother him with his bulkier weight. It feels like heaven and Genji struggles uselessly just to feel Hanzo pin him down harder and show him just how powerless he truly is.

The pin allows for Genji to feel the girth of Hanzo cock, how he changes Genji’s shape by carving into him with deep rolls of his hips, grinding against Genji’s plush ass.

“ _Fuck_ —”

Hanzo laughs.

“Your words seem to fail you for once. Where’s that smart and devious mouth I’ve come to associate you with, Genji?”

Genji can only moan and shake his head. Words are beyond him. Nothing he could say would be able to describe how good he feels. _Nothing_.

So Genji alternates between shouts and growls instead as Hanzo’s quickens his thrusts, hitting against that bundle of nerves in a punishing cadence that has Genji on the brink of _gonna-come-screaming_.

A frenzied chorus of _use me, fuck me_ , _make me come with your cock_ , repeats over and over inside Genji’s head in a mantra of yearning want. Genji’s dick remains untouched, drooling beneath him in a puddle that soaks the floor. He doesn’t think he’ll need to touch it to get off. He’s already so close—his gut is bubbling in that knowing way, his thighs quake where they’re spread the widest they can go, and his whole body pulses in tandem with his cock, just one big orgasm ready to blow.

“Anija—I’m gonna—you’re gonna make me—”

Genji breaks off on a shrill cry. A steady stammering of _ngh ngh ngh_ is fucked out of him as Hanzo pounds away relentlessly, panting with the effort. He offers no cleverly backhanded retort, telling Genji that he’s feeling it too—that Hanzo is close.

And just that thought—even the _simplest_ implication that he’s made his brother feel good enough to come—is enough for Genji to do so himself.

Genji sobs when he finally tumbles over the edge, eyes rolling up into his head as his whole body jerks in Hanzo’s grip. He ruts back on Hanzo’s cock in hurried, fevered circles _aching_ , needing his come. Genji paws blindly at the floor, trying to make a grab for something that’ll keep him above water, but Hanzo won’t allow it.

Hanzo grips Genji by the underside of his chin, possessively tugging his face to the side so that his lips rest directly over his ear, groaning low as he empties inside Genji and whispers filthy hot encouragement that has Genji trembling, over sensitized and eyes watering.

“Oh— _oh god_ —” Genji whimpers, swallowing mouthfuls of air, lungs on fire. He wraps his fingers around Hanzo’s arm, wanting that intimate closeness despite the act they just committed together.

They rest that way for a while, trying to catch their breath.

Sweat and other bodily fluids mix then cool until the sensation becomes a mild inconvenience.

With a grunt, Hanzo lifts himself off of Genji and slowly pulls out. Genji is boneless, unable to move as his hole clenches down onto nothing, wanting Hanzo back—wanting him forever. He whines weakly when Hanzo spreads his checks wide, prompting the trickle of his come to ooze out in a lewd show of dominion.

Hanzo hums low. The sound is incredibly pleased as he rubs a thumb through the mess he has made.

“Finally found a way to shut you up, little brother.”


End file.
